Disney Infinity: Toy Box Adventures
by Ghost Archer
Summary: A series of one-shot chapters revolving around the adventure and misadventures of the many inhabitants within the world of Disney Infinity. Episodes may be based on other shows.
1. Episode 1

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to my new fanfic series: Toy Box Adventures. This series of one-shots will feature many different characters from inside the world of Disney Infinity. Episode one is based on the Adventure Time Episode: The Duke. I do not own Disney Infinity. Enjoy!**

* * *

Disney Infinity: Toy Box Adventures

Episode 1: The Racing President

Outside the Ice Castle, Dash and Hiro are laughing while throwing potion bottles at a nearby rock wall with Baymax spectating.

"Here, try this one." Hiro said as he hands a blue bottle to Dash. Dash throws the bottle like a baseball. Once it breaks, a purple humanoid vapor form appears and vanishes. Hiro picks up an orange bottle. "Here's one called Caturday Surprise."

"Throw it!" Dash shouts. Hiro throws it. Pink, green and purple cats explode from it. The two of them start laughing before hearing Elsa's voice.

"Yeah, go on, get out of here!" Elsa yelled as her guest, Vanellope von Scweetz ran from Elsa, who's standing at the castle's entrance. "Unless you fancy a fist popsicle, you better keep running!"

"I wonder what Queen Elsa is upset about." Baymax said.

"Well, whatever it is, it's probably best we stay out of it." Hiro suggested.

"Good call, Hiro." Dash agreed before picking up a green boomerang-shaped bottle "Hey, look. This one looks stupid. Let's see how it flies!" He throws the bottle. It misses the wall and flies away. "Aw, lame." Suddenly, the bottle turns around and flies back at them. "Huh?" Dash, Hiro and Baymax notice the bottle fly into a window of the Ice Castle and hear the bottle break.

"Oh no." Baymax said.

"Vanellope von Schweetz!" Elsa yelled as she looked out the broken window, her skin now green and her platinum blonde hair almost gone. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Out of fear, Vanellope runs away.

"Oh man! She must think Vanellope did it." Dash theorized. "We better go clear up what happened!"

Inside the room with the broken window, Judy Hopps is putting a thick rubber suit on Elsa while her sister Anna watches with worry.

"Don't worry, my friend. I'll have you fixed up in no time!" Judy stated.

"Poor Elsa. I feel so ashamed for letting this happen." Anna said with concern for her sister.

"Elsa!" Dash shouts as he, Hiro and Baymax enter the room. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess if you consider green and bald okay." Elsa said. Dash gasps with disgust and Hiro starts to laugh. Dash and Anna look at him annoyingly.

"Oh boy. I'm sorry! I can't stop now." Hiro wheezed as he continued laughing. Elsa looked depressed by Hiro's reaction.

"Elsa, my friend, not to worry! The special medicine milk in this suit will have you healed lickety-split! In just four short days, you'll be back to your beautiful, icy self." Judy informs the snow queen.

"What?! Four days?!" Elsa yelled. "The signing of the Inter-Kingdom Peace Treaty is tonight!" Elsa pops a hole in her suit. Judy does her best to cover it.

"Uh… Hey, Elsa. There's something I should tell you about that bottle that clonked you in the face." Dash tries to confess, but Elsa cuts him off.

"I already know, Dash! Vanellope has always been a bad little girl. But now that she's done this, I'll never forgive her!" Elsa seethed. "And it's not just because I hate Vanellope! I'd never forgive anybody who did _this_ to me! I'd hate them!"

"Yeah but…"

"FOREVER!"

"Forever?!"

"Finally. I have a witness to her misdeeds!"

"Three witnesses, to be precise." Baymax spoke up.

"Baymax!" Dash glared before Elsa embraced him.

"Oh, Dash, my flawless, speedy champion! Bring Vanellope to justice. The justice of a cold, dark dungeon!" Elsa commanded as she laughed hysterically, popping holes in her suit. Judy and Anna rush over to try and stop the leaks. Hiro and Dash laugh nervously.

"Heh-heh. She's completely bonkers." Hiro stated. Dash and Hiro huddle together.

"What do I do now? If I tell her I threw it, she'll hate me forever!" Dash said.

"Don't worry!" Hiro said, lightly elbowing Dash. "That won't happen. We're going to catch Vanellope!"

"But we're the ones who threw that bottle!" Dash quietly yelled.

"Dash, look. Vanellope is bad guys." Hiro stated.

"How do you know that?" Dash asked.

"Think about it. If Elsa hates her so much, then she must've done some rotten stuff herself." Hiro theorized. "I mean maybe she even threw a bottle and turned someone ugly before."

"Maybe you're right." Dash said.

"Maybe I am!" Hiro repeated.

"Alright, just this one time, we'll be vigilantes!" Dash declared.

"Nah, we're more like cops. Crooked cops!" Hiro makes a gun with his fingers and pretends to shoot something.

"Queen Elsa! I will not rest until the villainous Vanellope is apprehended!" Dash declared.

"Oh, thank you Dash!" Elsa smiles creepily and laughs manically.

"Whoa. Okay, and by then, hopefully you'll have taken care of… this." Dash moves his hand over his face before leaving with Hiro and Baymax.

* * *

Dash, Hiro and Baymax arrive at Sugar Rush Castle. "Look yonder! Sugar Rush Castle!" Dash declared. Baymax kicks the door open and Dash and Hiro barge in. "Vanellope von Schweetz!"

"How are you?" Hiro asks.

"By order of Queen…" Dash began before spotting a lone figure by the fireplace. "Uh, Queen…" The figure turns around, revealing Yoda. Dash gasps.

"Greetings, young ones. Come to arrest Vanellope, have you?" Yoda asks.

"How did you know?" Dash asks.

"Sensed your arrival, I have. I am Master Yoda." Yoda welcomed them as he saw Hiro eating jellybeans. He stops in realization.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't know they were yours, Master." Hiro apologized.

"Known of the young president's crime against Queen Elsa, I have. A crime you personally witnessed!" Yoda said. "And why lie, would you? Hmm?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, but once such a wonderful girl, she was. She petted dogs, kissed babies; meditate under the candy trees, we would. Even taught underprivileged people how to dance, she did." Yoda said. "But somehow, sour she has gone. Told by the Jedi Council, I was that executed, she must be. Would you like to hear what they have to say?"

"That won't be… um… necessary." Dash said before Yoda starts to chase them.

"Listen! Listen!" Dash runs out, grabbing Hiro and pulling him out of the castle with Baymax waiting outside. Dash closes the door behind him.

"I don't get it, Hiro. How can the little girl be evil if she pets puppies, kisses babies and meditates with a Jedi?" Dash asked.

"What?! You believe that? He may be a Jedi, but he is nuts. Listen, dude. Let's just go back and face the music." Hiro suggested. "Who cares if Elsa hates you forever? It's no big deal. A lot of people out there hate me!"

Somewhere in the forest, Anger is seen reading a newspaper article that featured Hiro. "Why, Hiro? Why don't you print my letters? I…I…I HATE YOU! _"_ He rips the article into pieces.

"Hmm…" Dash thought before Baymax spots a figure that ran by.

"Hiro, I think I found her." Baymax reported.

"Vanellope! After her!" Dash said as they pursued the figure. "Hiro, you and Baymax cut her off from the right! I'll take the left!" Hiro nods as they went in their directions. Dash tackles the figure as Hiro leaps down on top of him. They both fall on the figure, but Dash notices something strange.

"Huh?" Dash and the figure stand up. "You're _way_ bigger than I thought you were!"

"Dash. That is not her." Baymax informs him.

"No one will harm Vanellope! I will wreck whoever seeks to arrest her!" He said as his mask falls of, revealing the figure to be Wreck-It Ralph.

"No! Please! This has gone far enough!" Vanellope called out as she walks out of the forest.

"That's Vanellope." Hiro pointed out

"But I vowed to wreck whoever did this to you. They can't take away my best friend!" Ralph pleaded as he began to cry.

"Who's the toughest stinkbrain I know? That's you." Vanellope comforted him. He continued to cry and embraced her. "Give us a moment." Hiro, Dash and Baymax went over to a chocolate log as Dash and Hiro sat down.

"Man, I don't know, Hiro. Why would Elsa hate her so much if she's so nice?" Dash asked.

"Just because she's a good friend to him, doesn't necessarily mean she's a villain." Hiro said.

"That doesn't look like a villain to me." Dash argued as he noticed Vanellope place a tarp over a puddle so that a flock of geese can cross without getting wet. "And believe me, I've seen and fought villains before."

"I can probably think of a reason why that's villainous if you give me enough time. Maybe." Hiro said.

Dash groaned. "Do not feel bad. Perhaps it is best if you confess to Queen Elsa." Baymax suggests.

"Yeah, but then, Elsa will hate us forever." Dash realized.

"Hey man, it's not that bad being hated." Hiro said as he sat down beside Dash. A letter flies near Hiro's foot.

"C'mon, pick it up." Anger whispered, hoping for Hiro to notice and read it. But to his dismay, Dash and Hiro walk by it, leaving the letter. "You ungrateful jerk-wad!"

Vanellope goes over to them holding three licorice bracelets. "Oh! Sorry to make you wait. I made these licorice bracelets for you guys as a- as a token of my gratitude for your patience." Dash puts his bracelet on while Hiro puts one on Baymax before putting his own on. "Oh…sorry I…I have to sit down for a second." Dash and Hiro lead Vanellope to the log as she sits down. "I know this is a bit odd to ask this, but you wouldn't happen to have any peanut butter on you, would you?"

"Actually yeah, I think I have one in my pack." Dash fishes out a peanut butter pack from his bag and hands it to her.

"Oh thank goodness." Vanellope said before opening the pack.

"I also have some pretzel sticks in here if you- huh?" Dash said as he fished out a small bag of pretzel sticks before noticing that Vanellope has eaten the entire pack of peanut butter, hinted by the remnants around her mouth.

"What happened to the cup?" Hiro asked. Vanellope responds by taking the empty cup out of her mouth and puts it in Hiro's hand.

"Oh, how embarrassing! Now you know my weakness. I can't help myself around peanut butter." Vanellope confessed.

"What?!" Dash gasped.

"I believe the source of her embarrassment is that she has a very rare disorder: a peanut butter deficiency." Baymax noted.

"Your robot friend's right. I didn't want to tell anyone because it'd worry them, but yes, I have a peanut butter deficiency." Vanellope admits. "And no matter how many times I visit the Ice Castle, I always end up eating the entire royal peanut butter supply."

"No wonder Elsa hates you!" Dash realized it.

"Yes, but I'd never turn Elsa green and bald! I would never do such a thing!" Vanellope tells him. Hiro hands him a napkin to wipe off the peanut butter off her face. "Thank you."

Dash groaned. "Of course you wouldn't! You're too nice a girl. I'm the one who threw that bottle. I was going to tell her, but then—she started talking all crazy—she said she'd never forgive me and… I-I didn't know!" Dash began to weep before Vanellope plants a kiss on his cheek. Dash looks at her, blushing.

"Hey, it's okay. People make mistakes. It helps us grow up and you never truly stop growing." Vanellope comforts him, but Dash doesn't feel okay.

"Now you're making me feel even worse by being so nice about it." Dash sighed.

"Maybe I should just confess the crime and put an end to this." Vanellope said.

"Hold on, Vanellope… I think I might have an idea that will save everyone's reputations." Dash said as he whispered his idea to Hiro and Vanellope.

* * *

Later today, Jiminy Cricket is driving Elsa and Anna around with the former wearing a cyan blue one-piece swimsuit in a mobile bathtub full of medicinal milk connected to the carriage. Anna looks over at Elsa with worry from inside. Dash jumps in the way of the carriage and stops them

"Halt!" Dash shouts.

"Dash! Did you find Vanellope yet?" Elsa asked.

"No, not yet, but you are in grave danger. There is an assassin in these very woods, dead set on stopping you from reaching the signing of the treaty." Dash informs her. "In fact…" He hears rustling bushes. "Do you hear that rustling in the bushes?"

"Rustle. Rustle, rustle." Hiro said from behind the bush and jumps out wearing a mask that covered his mouth. "I'm an ambush! Halt!"

"What's going on?!" Dash asked.

"Oh, did I jump out too early?" Hiro asked, out of character.

Dash cleared his throat with a cough. "Why are you here, stranger?"

"I have come for the queen. I'm an assassin!"

"Um, guys?" Elsa spoke.

"Stand back! I will stop him! Hi-yah!"

"Hi-yah!"

Elsa rolls her eyes as she watches Dash and Hiro pretend to fight. "I will kill you! And raise your children as my own!" They continue play-fighting until Hiro actually punches Dash into a nearby rock.

"Remember, it's just an act, Hiro!" Dash tells him.

"Sorry, dude!" Hiro uses his Micro-Bots to kick away Jiminy and stand right in front of Elsa. "Now, to kill you and take my prize. But wait; surely this cannot be the fair Queen Elsa! Where are her fair, flush cheeks? The long, platinum hair?" Annoyed, Elsa punched Hiro to the ground. "It is clear the queen travels elsewhere." He then goes out of his character. "Catch you later, Elsa!" He then jumps into the bush he hid into before. "Get out there, girl!"

"I don't know if I can do this." Vanellope said behind said bush. She is suddenly pushed out by Hiro.

"Go, go, go, go!" Hiro pushes her out.

"And that is how I, Vanellope von Schweetz, by disfiguring you beyond all recognition, humbly saved your life." Vanellope announced with a bow.

"Yeah, alright!" Hiro cheered as he jumped out of the bush.

"Yes!" Dash cheered while on the ground from the impact of the rock.

"What's the point of this little performance again?" Elsa asked before noticing Vanellope. She gasps. "And why isn't Vanellope clapped in shackles?!"

"She's right. Innocent or not, I should accept what's coming to me." Vanellope admits.

"Jiminy!" Elsa calls out. Jiminy pops out of the shadows with bronze handcuffs.

"Oh, no!" Dash gasped.

"Nothing's going my way today."

Jiminy jumps to cuff Vanellope, but due to his size, he can't reach. Dash runs between the two. "Enough!"

"Dash?"

"Vanellope didn't throw that bottle! Ah… Elsa, I have something sucky to confess. I'm the one who threw the bottle." Dash confessed. Elsa gasps to this revelation. "I'm sorry, but I knew if I told you, you'd hate me forever."

"Hmm… well, I could never stay mad at a friend like you, Dash, especially not forever." Elsa tells him. "And you seem genuinely penitent."

"I have no idea what that means, but thank you!" Dash thanked her.

Hiro laughs while Vanellope smiles warmly. Elsa suddenly points at them. "But that doesn't douse my hatred for Vanellope!"

"That reminds me, what did make you hate her so much?" Dash asked.

"That bully always empties out my peanut butter pantry!" Elsa informs him. "And it was handmade too!"

"Aw, shucks. She can't control herself around peanut butter. She goes cocoa-nuts for it! It's because she has a peanut butter deficiency." Dash tells her.

"It's true, your majesty. My most humble apologies for my medical disorder." Vanellope apologizes to Elsa.

"Oh, my, you poor, sad girl! I forgive you 100%." Elsa tells her before whispering to Dash. "Yeah, I don't believe a word from her."

Dash sighs. "I'm really sorry about making you temporarily ugly, Elsa. Especially before the signing of the Inter-Kingdom Peace Treaty." He apologized. "I wish there was some way to make it up to you."

"Maybe there is, Dash. Maybe there is… hey!" Elsa thought before catching Dash, Hiro and Baymax walking away.

"Hmm, what? You said maybe." Dash said as he and Hiro turned around.

* * *

Later, a gavel is heard hitting hard wood. "I call to order the signing of the sesquicentennial Inter-Kingdom Peace Treaty." Judge Claude Frollo announces. "I now call upon the delegates from Arendelle. Princess Anna and Queen… Elsas?" Dash and Hiro are both seen dressed as Elsa, sitting beside Anna. Dash stands up and begins to read a pre-written letter from the queen.

"Ahem! It would be presumptuous indeed to present myself against the distinguished queen to whom you have listened." Dash read the letter aloud.

Hiro yawns and looks over to a burly delegate. "Buy a lady a drink?" The metal mask falls of the delegate to reveal that it is really Wreck-It Ralph.

"Wreck-It Ralph?!" Both Dash and Hiro gasped.

"That's right! And I didn't come here alone!" Ralph announces as Frollo's face is ripped open and Anger pops out.

"Remember me, Hiro?!"

"…Nope." Hiro said bluntly.

Anger explodes as both he and Ralph jump towards Dash and Hiro. They pause in mid-air before they land.

* * *

 **Pretty impressive, don't you think? And that was just episode one. You'll be seeing more of these in the future. Reviews are appreciated. Archer out!**


	2. Episode 2

**Welcome back! In this Episode of Toy Box Adventures, Tony Stark must form a marching band to prove to his old enemy Ultron that he's going to play the New York Bowl. What could go wrong? Band chaos, of course! Enjoy!**

* * *

Disney Infinity: Toy Box Adventures

Episode 2: Toy Box Band Geeks

A loud, horrible sound is heard from the Stark Manor. It turned out to be Tony Stark playing a clarinet badly until he hears the doorbell. He answers the door and sees Nick Fury.

"Hey, Stark. Some medics from the animal clinic down the street told me you have a dying animal on the premises and I came here to check it out." Nick Fury told him.

"Sorry, Fury, I think you were misinformed." Stark said as he shut the door. He then heard his phone ring and answers. "Hello. You've reached the house of unrecognized talent. Please start after the…" He plays a D sharp into the phone. The screen splits and reveals Ultron on the other end.

"Sounds like you have a dying animal to attend to, eh, old chum?" Ultron spoke. Tony gasped, recognizing the mechanized voice.

"Ultron?!"

Ultron was one of Stark's experiments gone horribly wrong. He was originally programmed to protect Earth from future threats, but he realized that humans are the greater threat, so he had a plan to eradicate humankind and leave only machinery in his wake. His plan was eventually thwarted by the Avengers and Ultron was destroyed. However, with some convincing from Mickey Mouse, Stark rebuilt Ultron and allowed him to live in the Toy Box on the one condition that he left the humans alone. And surprisingly, Ultron was true to his word, but that didn't mean he can't be mischievous.

"I hear you're playing Damage Control now." Ultron assumed.

"Sometimes. Uh, how's the metal on your body?" Stark asked.

"It's big and valuable." Ultron replied, showing off his metal body. "You know, Stark, my life has changed for the better since I was rebuilt. I've made quite a few accomplishments since that day. In fact, I've just become the leader of a big fancy band now, and we're supposed to play the New York Bowl next week."

"The ne-ne-ne… The ne-ne-ne… The ne-ne-ne?!" Stark stammered.

"That's right. I've made more accomplishments than you, Stark. Unfortunately, I have errands to run next week and can't make it. So, I was hoping you and your band could cover for us." Ultron requested.

"Oh, uh, I… I, uhh…" Stark trailed off before Ultron spoke up again.

"I knew it! You don't even have a band! Well, I'll just let you get back to the chaos cleanup now." Ultron taunted, but before he had the chance to hang up, Stark began to yell.

"Hold it!" Tony yelled. "It just so happens that I'm _not_ a part of Damage Control, I _do_ have a band, and we're gonna play that New York Bowl! How do you like that, Mr. Failed Experiment?!"

"Good luck next Tuesday. I hope the audience brings lots of… ibuprofen!" Ultron said as he hangs up, with Tony Stark following suit afterwards.

"I gotta drum up a marching band fast!" Stark said nervously before he lightens up. "Drum… ha-ha… band humor."

* * *

In Zootopia, Officer Judy Hopps is on her afternoon walk until she notices a flyer taped to a post. She reads the poster aloud. "Looking to add fulfillment to your dull, dull life?"

"Then become part of the greatest musical sensation to ever hit the Toy Box." Buddy Pine aka Syndrome reads the same flyer from his volcano lair in Nomanisan Island.

Helen/Elastigirl reads the flyer she finds in the mailbox at her house. "And be forever adored by thousands of people you don't know."

Scott Lang/Ant-Man is reading the flyer at the Metroville National History Museum. "Not to mention free refreshments."

Sulley reads the last part of the flyer while showering in the Monsters University locker room. "Practice begins tonight, 8:30 sharp."

Iron Man is flying to the Metroville Civic Center inside the suit and carrying the instruments with the Hulkbuster armor, and the armor is on auto-pilot. "JARVIS, what's the time?"

" _It is currently 8:35 PM._ " JARVIS replies. Iron Man sighs impatiently

"Stupid music rental clerk made me late. Guess that trilobite didn't know an oboe from an elbow." Iron Man complained but lightened up at what said. "Elbow, heh, more band humor."

He arrives and goes inside, where he sees a lot of people were there. In fact, almost all of the Toy Box were there, including familiar faces like Captain America, Hulk, Hawkeye, Thor, Black Widow, Spider-Man and the Guardians of the Galaxy. Even a few of the Toy Box's villains were there as well. Iron Man takes the stand as he signals everyone to settle down.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah…" Everyone clamored.

"People, people, settle down!" Everyone complies. "Okay, now. How many of you have played musical instruments before?" Iron Man asked everyone.

"Do instruments of torture count?" Syndrome raised his hand and asks.

"No." Iron Man replied.

"Are machine guns instruments?" Rocket Raccoon asked.

"No, Rocket, machine guns are not instruments." Iron Man replied. Rocket raises his paw again. "EMP mines are not instruments either." Rocket lowers his paw. "That's fine. No one has any experience. Fortunately, I have enough talent for all of you." Iron Man laughs. Everyone else stays silent.

"When do we get the free food?" Ant-Man asks.

"Okay, try to repeat after me." Iron man plays six notes. "Brass section, go." The brass section, comprised of Donald Duck, Jack Sparrow and Sadness repeats the notes badly. "Good. Now the wind." Elastigirl, Vanellope, and Rapunzel in the Wind section repeats badly. "And the drums." Drummers Drax, Spider-Man and Violet misunderstand what Stark meant, so they blow on their sticks until they blow out and pin him to the wall. Fortunately, he was unharmed. "Too bad that didn't kill me."

* * *

A bit later into the class, Iron Man decided to try something different and hopefully nothing will go wrong from there.

"Let's just try stepping in rhythm. Now I want everyone to stand in straight rows of five." Iron Man said.

"Oh! Oh! Is this the part where start kicking?" Spider-Man raised his hand and asked.

"No, Parker, that's a chorus line." Iron Man said.

"Kicking? I wanna do some kicking!" Rocket said as he tried to imitate a chorus kick, but ended up kicking Judy in the butt.

"Ow! Why, you…! Why I oughta…!" Judy screamed as she jumps on Rocket and starts fighting until they roll outside and the doors slam shut. A few seconds of fighting later, Rocket makes a long painful scream. Everybody paused and stare at the door until Rocket sticks his head back in.

"Whoever is the owner of the S.H.I.E.L.D. motorcycle, you left your lights on." Rocket walks in, showing that Judy stuck his body into a trombone. How she was able to do that, no one knew. He makes trombone notes with each step as he walks over to his seat. Once he sits down, he makes a sound on his trombone. The sound loudens when he opens his mouth. Rocket stares at himself.

* * *

(Day Two)

The class started late in the morning with the band is seen marching down a street playing Semper Fidelis badly. Stark is orchestrating the march. At least he knows the band is making better progress today than last night.

"Okay, that's perfect, everybody! New York Bowl, here we come! Flag twirlers, really spin those things!" Iron Man orchestrated as they approached a turn.

"Okay, turn!" The band makes a turn. Stark notices that the flag twirlers Oogie Boogie and Darth Maul are twirling rather slowly. Flag twirlers, let's go! I wanna see some spinning!"

The two villains spun faster, but Stark did not look satisfied.

"Flag twirlers, let's move! C'mon, move!" Stark shouted. Oogie and Maul spun their flags so fast that they're propelled into the sky. A blimp was just flying by and the two crashed into it, causing an explosion. Afterwards, everyone looked up to the sky. Vanellope plays Taps on her trumpet while everyone mourns, except for Iron Man, who just lies down on the ground and curls up in disappointment.

* * *

(Day Three)

After the events that took place yesterday, the class had to end early. As a result, the class started late in the afternoon. Stark got word that Oogie Boogie and Darth Maul had miraculously survived the blimp crash, but would be recovering in the Toy Box for a few weeks. While relieved to hear the good news, Stark will need new flag twirlers. Right now, there are more important matters to focus on. For today's class, he's decided to let everyone practice their own instruments and checked on everyone periodically. Right now, everyone is making little progress. Iron Man spots Syndrome, along with Randy Boggs, Davy Jones, Loki, Ronan and Green Goblin.

"How's that six villain band of your own crew coming, Syndrome?" Iron Man asked.

"They're incredible! You wanna see?" Syndrome replies. The villains demonstrate by playing Hungarian Dance No.5 in G. Minor, very badly.

"Well, if our band fails, at least this band will be a fallback plan in case our whole band doesn't go well." Nick Wilde commented.

"You think, Nick?" Iron Man told him as he watched the performance. Once they're done, Stark spent the rest of the class watching other performances.

* * *

(Day Four)

Everyone is gathered at the Civic Center for the final class before their performance at the New York Bowl. Stark knew that most of the band hadn't made any progress, but he believes that there's still that one glimmer of hope left. "Well... this is our last night together before the show. And I know that you haven't improved since we began…" Iron Man said as he noticed Rocket chewing on a chocolate bar. "…but I have a theory. People talk loud when they wanna act smart, right?"

"CORRECT!" Syndrome shouts loudly.

"So, if we played loud, people might think we're good. Everybody ready?" Iron Man asks with optimism. Everyone eagerly preps to play. "And a one, and a two, and a one, two, three, four!" The camera cuts to outside the Civic Center, where a blast of noise from every instrument occurs, breaking every window in the building. Back inside, Iron Man's suit is peeled beyond recognition, his shirt is ripped and his baton breaks. He stood as if a ghost had appeared in front of him "Okay, new theory. Maybe we should play so quietly... no one can hear us."

"Well, maybe we wouldn't sound so bad if some people didn't try to play with little ant hands!" Nick complained.

"What did you say, fox?" Ant-Man asks him.

"Little… ant… hands!" Nick shouts loudly.

"Well, these hands ain't for just hacking terminals!" Ant-Man glares, cracking his knuckles.

"Bring it on, little man! Bring it on!" Nick challenged him. But before the two could duke it out, Spider-Man jumps in between them, attempting to calm them down.

"No, people. Let's be smart about this and bring it off." Spider-Man attempts to intervene.

"Oh, so now the spider teen is gonna preach to us." Rapunzel snapped with some sass.

Everyone in the room began to argue among themselves. Afraid that it'll soon get worse, Stark attempts to settle the situation.

"Wait, wait! I know tensions are high…" Iron Man said, but before he got the chance to finish, everyone began brawling it out.

Mr. Incredible and Sulley are yelling at each other until Jack Sparrow slams a drum at Mr. Incredible. "There's a deposit on that equipment, people!"

Everyone is seen using the instruments as weapons. Ant-Man and Nick Wilde charge at each other with large woodwinds, like they were giant lances, but they try to screech to a halt as Elastigirl slams them both with her cymbals. "Settle down, please!"

This time he got more desperate, but no one listened to him. The fighting continues as Hawkeye raises a xylophone board and uses it as a shield against Judy. She breaks the xylophone keys with drum mallets and Hawkeye runs away. But before she got the chance to pursue. Rocket kicks Judy in her leg, this time on purpose. She growls at him before picking up a trumpet and glares at him with a wicked smile on her muzzle. Remembering what happened last time, Rocket runs away screaming as Judy chases him with the trumpet. The camera pans to the clock, showing it being 10 o'clock and the fighting stops.

"Hey, class is over." Star-Lord said.

And as if the all-out brawl moments earlier didn't even happen, everyone began to leave cheerfully, giving each other one last goodbye before the performance. But before they had the chance to leave, the doors slam open, revealing Stark, now out of his suit and tears forming in his eyes.

"Well... you did it. You took my one chance in happiness… and crushed it! Crushed it into little, tiny, bite-size pieces." Tony said. "I really had expected better of you people. I guess I'm a loser for that, too. Don't bother showing up tomorrow. I'll just tell them you all... died in a marching accident. So, thanks." Stark started sobbing. "Thanks for nothing!" Stark left with his head down.

Everyone stood in complete silence as they all watched Stark leave until he was completely gone.

"You're welcome." Rocket said.

"What kind of monsters are we?" Spider-Man said. "That poor man came to us in his hour of need, and we failed him. Stark's always been there for us when it was convenient for him. Violet, when Jack-Jack was stuck in a tree and can't get down, who had the courage to climb up and rescue him?"

"Mom." Violet answered.

"Yeah, Elastigirl." Mr. Incredible agreed.

"And Sulley, when all those study books collapsed upon you, who helped you with your escape?" Spider-Man asked the MU student.

"My pal, Mike Wazowski." Sulley replied.

"Right. So, if we can all pretend that Stark was like Elastigirl, or Mike Wazowski, then I'm sure that we can all pull together and discover what it truly means to be in a marching band." Spider-Man said.

"Yeah, for Elastigirl!" Nick shouts.

"Hooray!" Everyone cheered for Iron Man.

"Now let's make Stark proud." Spider-Man said as they gathered every instrument that wasn't destroyed in the brawl and prepared to work their hardest. "A 1, a 2, a skiddly-diddly-doo."

* * *

The day of the New York Bowl has arrived. Stark sees the band entryway to the New Era Field. "I knew this was going to happen. They're just gonna have to find another band to play." He said as he walks in. "I just hope that…" The camera zooms out to reveal Ultron standing there. "…Ultron doesn't find out! Ultron!" Stark screamed in total shock. He was able to calm down before approaching the robot. "What are you doing here?!"

Ultron laughs. "I just thought I'd stop by and watch you blow it. So, where's your band?" He asked.

"Um, they couldn't come. They… died." Stark answered nervously.

"Then who's that?" Ultron asks, pointing at Spider-Man and the rest of the band.

Stark screams and jumps back, seeing Spider-Man and the band, all prepped up in marching band gear. "That would be my band!"

"We're ready to perform, Mr. Stark." Spider-Man informs him.

"Well, Tony, this is exactly how I pictured your band would look." Ultron commented as Spider-Man did a dance.

"That's his… eager face." Stark said as he put on his suit. Ultron laughs as the band goes into the New York Bowl. Everyone marches into a platform surrounded by a dome. "I guess this will be the last time I can show my face in this city."

"That's the spirit, Mr. Stark!" Spider-Man tells him as the platform starts rising.

"Okay, football fans. Put your hands together for the Toy Box Super Band!" The announcer signals their arrival as the crowd of New Yorkers cheered for the band.

"This is some huge crowd." Rocket commented.

"Maybe New York was expecting something else." Spider-Man assumed.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Ant-Man said.

"Okay, everybody." Iron Man said nervously as he glances at Ultron, who grins and chuckles. "Let's get this over with. 1, 2, 3, 4…"

He looks away, not wanting to look at the impending failure and humiliation, but to his surprise, the band began to play a fantastic introduction without any slipups. Iron Man looks back in shock.

(Cue song: Fired Up – Competition (Zombies))

(Spider-Man)  
 _Been waiting for this day to come  
And it was all so clear_

(Rocket Raccoon)  
 _Since I was a little pup I saw me standing here_

(Judy Hopps)  
 _All the times they told me "Walk away" I said "Forget it"_

(Spider-Man, Rocket and Judy)  
 _You know where you are headed  
And we are gonna get it_

(Syndrome)  
 _Taking it right to the top  
We ain't got no doubts  
Together we can build it up  
Can you hear us now?_

(Elastigirl)  
 _Yeah, we see the future  
It's looking really bright_

(Elastigirl, Jack Sparrow, Violet and Judy)  
 _Yeah, that's where we're headed  
And we know how to get it_

(All)  
 _We were made for this  
There's nothing we can't do  
We came to play, we're here to stay and win the day  
'Cause we were made for this  
Didn't come here to lose  
We came to play, we're here to stay  
What's left to say when we know_

 _Nothing's gonna get in our way  
No! Come on, let me hear you say  
We're fired up  
You're fired up  
We're fired up_

 _Nothing's gonna get in our way  
No! Come on, let me hear you say  
We're fired up  
You're fired up  
We're fired up_

Ultron stares in total shock. Iron Man gives him a smug grin and throws his baton over his shoulder and uses his arms to conduct. For some added flair, he uses his Repulsor Blasts and missiles to create fireworks. The New York crowd is cheering their lungs out at the sight of the band's performance combined with the fireworks. Ultron malfunctions, shuts down and gets carried away on a stretcher by two OmniDroids. Iron Man waves a smug goodbye and flies to the middle of the stage and sings.

(Iron Man)  
 _We were made for this  
There's nothing we can't do_

(All)  
 _We came to play  
We're here to stay and win the day  
'Cause we were made for this  
Didn't come here to lose  
We came to play, we're here to stay  
What's left to say when we know_

 _Nothing's gonna get in our way  
No! Come on, let me hear you say  
We're fired up  
You're fired up  
We're fired up_

 _Nothing's gonna get in our way  
No! Come on, let me hear you say  
We're fired up  
You're fired up  
We're fired up_

 _Nothing's gonna get in our way  
No! Come on, let me hear you say  
We're fired up  
You're fired up  
We're fired up_

 _Nothing's gonna get in our way  
No! Come on, let me hear you say  
We're fired up  
You're fired up  
We're fired up_

Iron Man flies up and the scene freezes, fading to black afterwards.

* * *

 **And that's Episode 2. If anyone has suggestions for episodes, don't hesitate to leave yours in a review or PM. Archer out!**


	3. Episode 3

**Hello, Infinity fans! In this episode, Nick Wilde and Dash Parr need to fix the broken lock on Judy's diary before she returns from her camping trip. Enjoy!**

* * *

Disney Infinity: Toy Box Adventures

Episode 3: Judy's Diary

Outside Judy Hopps' new apartment building, Nick Wilde and Dash Parr walk in. Dash feels aggravated that Nick and Dash are tasked to house-sit for Judy while she's away on a weekend camping trip. Their first task: watering the plants.

"Man, let's water them later." Dash whined.

"No! We're watering Judy's plants now!" Nick retorted.

They walk right to Judy's room. "Ugh! You're so whipped." Dash commented. They stop walking for a moment.

"No, I'm not." Nick replied.

"Yeah right! You're whipped with a capital…" Dash stated before raising his arm and imitating a whipping sound.

"Just help me water the plants!" Nick said as he inserts the key into the lock of Judy's door. The camera cuts to the inside of Judy's room as Nick opens the door. "Whoa!" The camera pans to the right to show the rest of the place. "This place is awesome!" Nick walks in and pulls the blinds, revealing a propane grill on the balcony. "All right! Grill!" He turns to Dash. "After we start dating, I'll totally invite you and your family over for burgers."

"Whatever! Can we just get this over with so we can leave?" Dash asked.

"Chill, Dash." Nick said as he goes over to a bookshelf and picks up a photo of Judy and Vanellope in China. "I can't believe Judy asked us to water her plants while she's gone for the weekend. I think this really shows a level of trust."

"I think you're reading too much into it. She only asked you to water her plants." Dash said.

"Yeah, well, I don't see anyone asking you to water their plants." Nick said as he walks into the kitchen and opens a cabinet.

"Man, she's got a lot of plants!" Dash commented while Nick looks in another cabinet. "I can't believe you told her you'd water all these. What a chump."

"It's because Judy's my partner. And my friend." Nick retorted.

Dash scoffs. "Yeah, your friend without benefits."

"Hey, shut up and help me find the watering can."

Dash groans as he joins Nick in searching for the watering can. Nick opens a cabinet, but then closes it when he doesn't see it. Dash stops in front of the bathroom and after a quick glance, he runs past with his super speed. Nick then looks into the closet for the can and then closes it. Dash stops in front of the bedroom door. He tries to open it, but finds it locked. A police hat is seen hanging from a rack nearby.

"Agh, the bedroom door's locked!" Dash groans as he picks up the hat.

"It wouldn't be in her bedroom! Stay out of there!" Nick tells Dash as the latter walks in wearing the police hat.

"Oh, Nick? He's alright." Dash does an impression of Judy as he leans against the fridge. "It's not like we're dating or anything. I just let him come over and water my plants sometimes."

"Hey, put that back!" Nick demanded.

"No. I wanna wear it while I water the plants." Dash smirked.

"Put it _back!_ " Nick demanded again.

"Make me." Dash challenged, forcing Nick to shove Dash in an attempt to knock the hat off him. "Get off of me! I wanna wear it while I water the plants!" He hits his head onto a bookshelf, knocking down a blue book with a single grey stripe from the bookshelf and ripping the lock.

"Dude, what did you do?!" Nick said as he picked up the book.

"What do you mean, what did _I_ do?! You pushed me!" Dash argued.

"Dude, you broke it!" Nick said as he examined the book.

"Yeah right, you can't break books! And besides, even if it did break, just put it back and don't say anything!" Dash replied.

"Dude, you totally broke it! Look, this thing has a lock on it." Nick said as he shows the broken lock.

"What? What kind of book has a lock on it?" Dash asked.

"Beats me." Nick said as he opened the book to reveal the opening page. It reads, in courier text, " _THIS DIARY BELONGS TO"_ and he sees Judy's underlined signature underneath. "Oh no." He quickly closes the book.

"What?" Dash asked.

"This is Judy's diary! Dude, she's going to think I was reading her diary!" Nick said as he leans against the wall. "This is bad."

"Nick, what's the big deal? It's just some lame old diary!" Dash commented. "I mean, why do people even need to keep secrets? I don't have any secrets. Do you have any secrets? I know I sure don't."

"I don't care! If she comes home and finds this thing broken, she's going to think I read it! We have to fix it before she gets back." Nick said.

* * *

A little later, Nick puts the broken lock back in place. "Come on, come on." The lock falls off. "Agh."

"Will you chill out? It's not gonna stick without glue." Dash said as he gets up from the couch. "Agh, looks like Dash has to bail you out again." He runs into the kitchen with his super speed. He searches one of the cabinets and finds a tube of Gorilla Glue. "Aw yeah, Gorilla Glue."

Back at the table, Dash tries to focus on applying the glue, but it isn't easy with Nick over his shoulder. "Dude, just a drop." Nick reminds him.

"I know." Dash replies.

"Just a drop!"

"I know!" Dash ends up squirting a lot of glue on the diary.

"Dude, I said "Just a drop!" Nick yelled.

"You were making me nervous!" Dash told him.

Nick takes out a tissue to wipe off the glue, but it rips. "Aw man!" He swipes the glue out of Dash's hands. "Let me see that glue." He reads the back of the tube. "Ok, ok. It says here we can remove the glue with heat."

"Let me handle it." Dash said as they head into the kitchen. Dash puts the diary in the microwave, but before he could start it, Nick stops him with a push.

"Wait." Nick said as he envisioned what would happen if that were to happen. The vision showed the entire building catching fire. "We're not putting anything in the microwave." At the balcony, where Nick turns on the grill to heat up the glue and it starts to drip.

"It's working." Dash grins.

"Yeah it is." Nick agrees. But just when it was going smoothly, the glue drips on the fire and explodes, causing the diary to catch fire. In shock, Nick grabs a towel to put out the fire. Dash comes in with a canister of lighter fluid.

"Stay back. I got it." Dash tells him.

"Wait, that's not…!" Nick tries to warn him, but Dash already started squirting the fluid on the diary, making the fire worse. Nick sees a fire extinguisher. He uses it to put out the fire. Nick and Dash look closer to see if the fire is completely out, but the diary reignites. Nick and Dash rush to the bathroom and throw the diary in the toilet, putting out the fire completely. They look inside.

"You think she'll notice?" Dash asks.

* * *

In Wakanda, Nick and Dash take the damaged diary to King T'Challa, the Black Panther. "Can you fix it?" Nick asked the king of Wakanda.

"What is it?" T'Challa asks.

"It's Judy's diary." Nick replied.

"Why does it look like that?" T'Challa asked.

"It's a long story." Dash said.

"Oh." T'Challa said as he examined the diary. "Okay. Though this diary is damaged beyond any traditional methods, there is a way to restore it."

"There is?" Nick asked.

"Yes. I can transfer its contents to a new diary using a quill pen forged in Vibranium." T'Challa told them.

"Thank you T'Challa." Nick thanked him.

"However, in order for this to work, we have to be in the same location where the diary was broken." T'Challa said.

"Judy's house." Dash confirmed.

"But first, I want you both to know that diaries are a serious business, because they can contain secrets." T'Challa informed them. "And secrets must be protected at all costs."

"Yeah, T'Challa, we know." Dash said.

"Do you?" T'Challa asked. There is a short pause. "Look, out of respect for Judy's secrets, I will help you guys. But, you have to take it seriously and do exactly as I say."

"Yeah, T'Challa, we promise." Nick promised him.

"Yeah, we promise." Dash promised as well.

"Well you better, because secrets are a force to be reckoned with." T'Challa warned them.

* * *

Later that night, Nick, Dash and T'Challa are in Judy's apartment. T'Challa places Judy's diary and a separate journal on the table.

"Whoa, whoa. What? That doesn't look anything _like_ Judy's diary." Dash commented.

"As in written content, so too in physical appearance, will the books become identical." T'Challa told him. "Alright, join hands." Nick joins hands with T'Challa and they look at Dash.

"I'm not gonna hold hands!" Dash said.

"C'mon, dude, just do it, he's trying to help us out." Nick told him.

"Ugh! Fine." Dash said as he joins hands with Nick and T'Challa.

"Okay, before we begin, there is something I should tell you. No matter what you hear, you must never look at Judy's thoughts as the quill transfers the secrets." T'Challa warns them as he opens the box with the Vibranium quill inside. A strong wind blows through as the quill begins to levitate. Nick and Dash look in awe.

"Now we must all close our eyes." T'Challa instructed as everyone except Dash close their eyes. "Dash, close your eyes."

"Fine, I'm closing them." Dash complies as he closes his eyes. In Dash's POV, we see complete darkness. From here, we hear the voices of those who speak, starting with T'Challa.

"Let the transfer begin." T'Challa's voice is heard. Ghoulish whispers begin to fill the room.

"What're they saying?" Dash's voice is heard this time.

"Just keep your eyes closed and ignore them." T'Challa's voice is heard again.

There is a pause as more whispers are heard, and then the whispers get louder.

"HOW MUCH LONGER IS THIS GONNA TAKE?!" Nick is heard shouting.

"It should be any minute! Just keep your eyes closed!" T'Challa is heard shouting to Nick.

Dash's eyes open slightly, revealing Judy's secrets taking the appearance of ghosts floating around in a black room. It appears as if T'Challa and Nick are barely hanging on to each other. " _Cool._ " The quill and books transform into Judy's face as it screams in front of Dash. He screams in shock as the room morphs into Judy's apartment and the table falls on the floor.

T'Challa opens his eyes in surprise. "The transfer is incomplete. Did everyone keep their eyes shut?" He asked.

"I kept mine shut!" Nick replied. They turn their attention to Dash.

"What?!" Dash asked as they kept looking. "Alright, fine! There's a chance I might've maybe cracked my eyes open and… snuck a peek. But it was a small peek, nothing more." T'Challa grabbed Dash by the collar of his super suit and pulls him so their eyes meet. Dash smiles innocently.

"DASHIELL PARR! Do you have _any_ idea what you've done?!" T'Challa yelled. Before he could get an answer, screaming and stomping is heard outside.

"What is that?" Dash asked feeling scared.

"It's coming from outside." Nick said as they go on the patio.

" _Whoa!_ " They see a giant, flaming Judy in warrior's garb. People are seen running away from it.

"Judy?!" Nick asked in surprise.

"That is not Judy. When Dash looked, or "snuck a peek" as he claims…" T'Challa informed him.

"I said a small peek, T'Challa! A SMALL PEEK!" Dash corrected.

"He released the Guardian of Judy's Secrets." T'Challa finished.

The Guardian stomps towards Judy's apartment.

"She will destroy us for looking at her secrets." T'Challa noted.

"How do we stop her?!" Dash asked.

"There's only one way to stop this. Each of us must reveal a secret of our own, or else she'll destroy us." T'Challa informed them as the Guardian continues advancing. "I shall start. The reason I wear this suit is that when I was young, my father had passed this and its responsibility to me. He trained me day and night in hopes of controlling its power. On the day he was killed, I made a vow to never take off this suit, so that one day, I'd find his assassin and bring him to justice."

Once T'Challa finished his tale, the Guardian's fire goes out for a second then restarts.

"It's working! Now tell your secrets!" T'Challa commanded them.

"Uh, okay, uh, sometimes, when I'm supposed to go on patrol, I go to get coffee instead!" Nick said.

"Yeah, yeah, good one! And on most days, when I'm told to do my homework, I sneak out to hang with my friends!" Dash said. They see that the Guardian is still advancing.

"No, it has to be something meaningful!" T'Challa said as the Guardian's shadow hangs over them. She raises her fist. They scream and rush inside as she destroys the balcony.

"HOW MEANINGFUL DOES IT HAVE TO BE?!" Dash yelled. The apartment shakes as Dash screams. The Guardian reaches for the roof.

"UNLESS YOU TELL A _REAL_ SECRET, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" T'Challa said.

"ALL RIGHT, I'LL DO IT! I LIKE TO SING ALONG TO REALLY BAD POP MUSIC!" Nick yelled as the Guardian rips off part of the roof.

"I ACCIDENTALLY WORE STAR-LORD'S MASK!" Dash yelled as the Guardian, holding a street lamp, is unaffected.

"I LIKE GOING COMMANDO!" Nick yelled as the Guardian glanced at them "A LOT!"

"I ACTUALLY THINK STAR-LORD'S MASK FITS ME BETTER!" Dash yelled.

The guardian throws the lamp, which smashes the right side couch. Nick dives to the left side to dodge.

"DASH! REMEMBER THOSE COOKIES YOU BAKED FOR YOUR CLASS AND YOU THOUGHT YOU LEFT THEM AT HOME?!" Nick asked him. "I LIED! I SNUCK INTO YOUR HOUSE LAST NIGHT AND ATE THEM ALL WHILE YOU WERE ASLEEP! I'M SORRY, DUDE, THEY'RE JUST TOO DELICIOUS!"

"Wait, that was you?!" Dash asked. Her flames go out and restart. She leaves to grab a bus.

"DASH! SAY SOMETHING!" Nick yelled.

"AHH! WHEN I'M AT SCHOOL, I LIKE TO PULL PRANKS ON TEACHERS I DON'T LIKE!" Dash yelled. The Guardian gets ready to throw the bus.

"IT HAS TO BE SOMETHING VERY DEEP!" T'Challa told him. Dash then told a few other secrets.

"SOMETIMES I HIDE CARL'S SHOES BECAUSE I FIND IT FUNNY WHEN HE'S LOOKING FOR THEM! I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON! I HATE TAKING BATHS AND I HATE BIRDS! I LIED ABOUT BEING ON THE HOCKEY TEAM! I ALWAYS THOUGHT VANELLOPE IS SO CUTE!"

The Guardian vanishes and the damage caused by her is repaired.

"Let's end this!" T'Challa said as the rest of Judy's secrets go in as the book turns into Judy's diary.

"Whoa, it looks exactly like Judy's! T'Challa, how can we repay you?" Nick asked.

"You remember that stuff I said about why I wear this suit?" T'Challa asked.

"After what happened today, it's best to forget." Nick said.

"Good." T'Challa nods as he left the apartment. Nick puts the new diary in its proper place.

"I knew you had something to do with the disappearing cookies." Dash smirked now knowing Nick's secret.

"So, Vanellope, huh?" Nick teased, making Dash's smirk quickly disappear.

"STOP TALKING!"

* * *

The next day, Nick and Dash are at the coffee shop by the Metroville Park.

"I can't believe we got the diary back together." Nick said.

"Yeah, what a pain. I never want to water Judy's plants ever again." Dash said.

"Wait, did we actually ever water her plants?" Nick asked.

Dash elbows him. "Here she comes!" He tells him as Judy walks by to meet them.

"Ha, ha! Oh, hey Judy! How was your trip?" Nick asked.

"It was nice, but I can only take my parents for so long, you know?" Judy said.

"Tell me about it. Sure they annoy you for a while, but they do care about you." Dash commented.

"Well, you don't have to worry about your plants, or if the roof is still on your apartment, or whatever. Because it is fine is what I meant." Nick chuckled nervously.

"Oh. You guys didn't go and water them, did you?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, why?" Nick asked.

"I forgot that I already asked Vanellope to do it." Judy admitted.

"Really?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, she had the spare bedroom all weekend. Sorry you guys went through all that trouble." Judy apologized.

"I guess we just missed each other's company, so don't worry about it." Nick said.

"Yeah, it's cool." Dash agreed.

"Hey you guys." Vanellope greeted them holding a tray with two drinks, a coffee for Nick and a glass of strawberry lemonade for Dash. The speedy super blushes upon seeing her. She comes up, not realizing where she's going and hits her head the table, ending the episode.

* * *

 **You like? Let me know if you have any ideas and I'll see you all next time. Archer out!**


	4. Episode 4

**Welcome back, Infiniteers! For this episode, a giant worm terrorizes the Toy Box and Jessie is out to get payback for stealing her favorite hat, but Nick Wilde believes she's not tough enough to take it on. Enjoy!**

* * *

Disney Infinity: Toy Box Adventures

Episode 4: Jessie, Nick, and the Worm

It was a calm and quiet night in the Toy Box as everyone slept in their cozy homes. But it was quickly interrupted by the loud sounds of something burrowing underground. It ate the sign that read "Welcome to The Hub" and continued burrowing.

Somewhere in town, a police officer was busy writing a ticket for a car that illegally parked right next to a fire hydrant. He suddenly drops his notepad behind him and turns around to pick it up when he heard rumbling and munching noises. He turns around and notices that the car is gone, so he picks up the fire hydrant and moves it next to another car. He writes the ticket for that and walks away whistling.

Meanwhile, con artist turned ZPD Officer Nick Wilde is sound asleep as the unseen creature burrows into his home. Nick heard the creature eat everything in the yard, but chose to ignore it assuming it was a stray kitten he was taking care of or something else. It took a much louder munching noise to wake him up.

"Dang kitten…" Nick muttered in his sleep.

"If she wanted food this late, all she had to do was…"

He stopped his thought when he saw a horrifying sight. He stood there for a while speechless as he stared at the torn-up yard just after the creature left.

* * *

(The Next Day)

As it turned out, Nick wasn't the only one who was visited by the creature and had his stuff eaten. He saw a gathering in front of Sugar Rush Speedway. He noticed some familiar faces such as Hawkeye, Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Ralph, Vanellope, the Incredibles, even his partner Judy was there. He heard that they were talking about the creature last night, so he decided to give his eyewitness description.

"I saw it! It was big! It was all wiggly! And it ate everything!" Nick gave his description.

"That's horrible!" Wreck-It Ralph said as he ate a candy apple whole.

"It was an Asgardian…Bull…Worm!" Nick screamed.

Knowing what the creature was made everyone gasp in total shock as they clamored about how much damage that worm caused. And with the Guardians of the Galaxy yet to return from Knowhere, they're on their own for the time being.

"He ate my X-Wing!" Poe Dameron said pointing to his X-Wing parked outside with a large bite mark on its lower right wing.

"He ate my son's homework!" Elastigirl said, not noticing Dash giving a thumbs-up and a sly wink to the reader.

"Do I really need to say it?" Tinker Bell asked showing that a chunk of her wings was bitten off.

"How can we protect ourselves without the Guardians?" Rex asked.

"I've got it!" Han shouts. "I say we host a racing tournament and charge for admission!"

The crowd boos at his suggestion and threw things at him. After that, people started giving suggestions to keep themselves safe from the worm until the Guardians return.

"We should lock our doors!" Fear said.

"We should call my sister!" Anna said.

"We should build a blockade!" Fix-It Felix said.

"We should take the Toy Box and push it somewhere else!" Ralph suggested.

Everyone fell silent to Ralph's suggestion until Luke spoke up.

"That idea may just be crazy enough…to get us all killed!" Luke shouts.

Everyone went back to fretting and arguing on what to do about the worm.

"What's wrong with my idea?" Ralph asked amongst the murmuring.

"Let's get someone to go after it!" Carl Fredrickson suggests.

"Are you insane?!" Han shouted. "There isn't anyone else crazy enough to take on an Asgardian Bull Worm!"

Suddenly, a booming sound is heard causing everyone to cover their ears. Once the noise calmed down, they saw Thor, the Asgardian god of thunder. With his presence, everyone believed he'd have what it takes to send that worm packing, but what he said next disappointed everyone.

"Forgive me, but is there a lavatory near here?" Thor asked.

Everyone stared with disappointment on their faces.

"They're next to the entrance." Vanellope pointed to the entryway feeling somewhat peeved.

"Thank you, child." Thor thanked her as he ran out of the speedway.

"I'll catch this worm for ya…" A new voice spoke.

Everyone about faced and happen to see Jessie leaning on the stands with a brown cowboy hat.

"That is, if you're willing to pay." Jessie said as she tipped her hat up.

"No!" Han screamed. "You'll never get a credit out of me! Never! I'd rather have that worm come here and eat you all alive!"

Everyone stared at Han strangely for a few moments before Han calmed down.

"Uh…sorry about that." Han apologized after wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

Jessie gave a surprisingly good natured laugh. "Aw shucks. I don't want your money. I was just playing up the drama of the moment, that's all." Han chuckles nervously, which gradually turned to crying. "Nope, I'm gonna take that spineless creature down for nothing, because this is personal." She lifted up the cowboy hat and threw it on the ground.

"Look. My favorite hat's gone!"

Everyone gasped at the sight of Jessie's hatless head.

"Dang varmint must've snatched it while I had my back turned, the coward!" The crowd shows sympathy for the Yodeling Cowgirl. "I am gonna get back what's mine!"

Everyone cheers at Jessie's determination to fight off the worm that stole her hat. Of course, the only one alarmed that she'd do such a thing was Nick. Sure she was tough, but he saw the worm and knew that Jessie wouldn't stand a chance against it. He approached her to try and talk her out of it.

"What?" Nick said, alarmed. "But Jessie, you don't know what you're up against. We're talking about an Asgardian…Bull…Worm!"

"Well, I don't know anything about Asgard, but check these out." Jessie said as she shows Nick a pair of pictures.

"Back at Bonnie's, I tamed bulls, and I tamed worms." Jessie said. "As far as I know, doing them both together just saves me some yodeling. Now I'm gonna go kick me some worm tail! Yee-haw!"

The crowd went nuts as Jessie headed towards the exit of the speedway, but Nick still did not want her to go.

"But, Jessie, you don't know!"

"Don't worry, Nick. I won't be long." Jessie leaves the speedway.

"Jessie! Jessie!" Nick calls out to the cowgirl as he chased after her.

"Go get them, Jessie! We have the utmost confidence in you!" Han said among the cheering inhabitants of the Toy Box. They stop and turn to Ralph. "Now, what was that idea of yours, Ralph?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Nick was a fair distance away from Sugar Rush Speedway when he caught up with Jessie.

"Wait! Jessie!"

"Oh, hey Nick, you coming to watch me handle that worm?" Jessie asks.

"Jessie, you just can't go!"

"Why not?"

"Jessie, I saw it! It's big… scary… and red!" Nick yelled.

"So is Wreck-It Ralph, but I'm not afraid of him." Jessie said.

"You'll get massacred!"

"Nick, I'm from Bonnie's house. What you think is big and what I think is big are two totally different kinds of big." Jessie told him. "Besides, he's got my hat. I can't let him get away with that."

Nick soon realized that the cowgirl was fully determined to confront the worm. He then came up with an idea. It may not be enough to convince her, but he was desperate enough to give it a try.

"Okay, but um… what if the worm didn't take your hat?" Nick asked.

"If that spineless worm doesn't have my hat, then who does?" Jessie asked.

"Um…I do?" Nick replied unconvincingly.

"You do? Where?" Jessie asked.

"Uh…in my pocket."

To his surprise, Jessie chuckled a bit before speaking up. "Well then why didn't you say so? Give it here! Come on!"

Nick hesitantly slips his hand into his pocket and grabbed something. He reaches out and opens his hand, showing the object, which doesn't look anything like a hat.

"Nick, that a paper clip and a piece of string."

"No it's not. This is your hat." Nick said meekly.

"Nick!" Jessie glared annoyed.

"How would you know?! It's always on your head!" Nick defended before clutching onto Jessie's midsection. "Oh, don't go, don't go, don't go!"

Jessie pulls him off, as she had enough of him trying to stop her.

"Nick, what's the matter with you? Now, I'm gonna go give that legless sneak what for, and there ain't nothing you can say to stop me!" Jessie continues walking.

"Oh yeah? What if I said…"blargen-fuzible-noklib"?" Nick asked.

"Well, I'll be honest, that did slow me down a bit. But I'm still going for him!" Jessie said as she continued marching after the worm.

Insistent on stopping her, Nick tries another idea.

"You know, hats are so overrated. Let's just forget about it and go home." Nick said. Jessie keeps on walking. Nick tries something else. "I've got chocolate!" Jessie ignores her. "With nuts…" Nick comes with another idea. He puts on a fake cowboy outfit with goatee.

"Jessie, this is your pappy speaking, and I forbid you to after that worm! You better get back here, young lady!"

"You ain't my pa!" Jessie said.

Running out of ideas to stop her, Nick tries one last idea. He did not want to scare her into retreating, but what other choice does he have? He pulls out an ice pop big enough to be used like a weapon.

"Jessie, if you want to get to that worm, you're gonna have to go through me!" Nick threatened. Not wanting to hurt him, Jessie pulled out a Zero Point Energy Gauntlet and moves Nick aside with it. She then walks by and shuts off the gauntlet, freeing Nick. Since nothing else worked, he tries one final desperate move.

"Jessie, no! I can't let you!" Nick cried, grabbing her ankles. "I'm not gonna let you get killed. If you find him, you'll get eaten for sure!"

"Ain't no way some dumb old worm's gonna make a meal of me. I'm too tough a toy!" Jessie attempted to walk before realizing that Nick is still clung onto her ankles.

"No, not tough enough. Not tough enough!" Nick cried.

"Nick, quit your worrying. I can take care of myself." Jessie reassured. "After all, who's the strongest cowgirl in the Toy Box?" She then shows off her strength by picking up a boulder and throwing it far.

"You are."

"And who put the hi-yah, hi, ho, "Y" in yodeling?"

"You did."

"And who helps save your furry backside from certain destruction on occasion?"

Nick looks behind him and sees a tag attached to his tail that reads "Property of Jessie". "You do." Nick answered meekly.

"Right. And I can handle your little bull worm too, because I'm the best there is! There ain't nothing too big or too scary for me to catch." Jessie said.

"Okay." Nick said.

"Say it." Jessie demanded.

"There isn't anything…" Nick began.

"Ain't nothing!" Jessie corrected.

"Ain't nothing too big or too scary for you to catch." Nick finished. He tries to convince her otherwise, but every time he tries to speak, she cuts him off. This continued for the remainder of the journey. After a few short hours, they stop in front of what appears to be a cave. Jessie bends down and picks up some dirt and sniffs it.

"Worm sign." Jessie states as she sees a tiny sign that reads "WORM". "I'll bet he's in that cave."

"Jessie, are you sure you…?" Nick asks before Jessie speaks up.

"Course I am! I'm going in and I ain't coming out 'til I got me a big heaping plate of worm stew." Jessie said as she marches into the cave. Nick hides behind a rock and shudders. We hear Jessie's voice inside. "Aha! There you are, you hat-nabbing varmint! Hi-yah!" Fighting noises is heard inside. Jessie pops her head out after a second. "I'm winning, Nick!" She resumes fighting.

"Jessie, that's not…!" Nick tries to tell her, but it falls on deaf ears as more fighting sounds are heard. Jessie pops out again.

"This shouldn't take long." She said as she continues fighting.

"Jessie, that's not…!" Nick speaks again.

"Almost done!"

"Jessie!"

Jessie comes out riding something pink and segmented. "Yee-haw! I got him, Nick!" She makes a giant knot and stands on it proud.

"Jessie…?" Nick said, still uneasy.

"Boy, this worm sure put up a good fight. But I'm a rooting tooting cowgirl, and as you can see, no worm is a match for me. And look, I even found my hat!" Jessie said as she revealed her slightly tattered but still intact red hat with white details. She brushes off the dust with her hand and puts the hat on her head, where it belongs.

"It's good you got your hat back, but that's not the worm." Nick stated.

"Come again?" Jessie asked, feeling annoyed with a hand on her hip.

"That's not the worm. That's his tongue." Nick informed her. She turns around and sees that he was right. It turns out the "cave" was actually the giant worm and he had just awoke from his nap.

"Ohhhh… This is the tongue, and…the whole thing…is the…worm." After a brief silence, her impulses kick in and she freaks out. "RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIFE!" Just as the worm bites down, they sprint away. The worm roars with rage and pursues them.

"So what's the plan, Jessie?" Nick asks. They look back and see the worm approaching fast.

"Run faster!" Jessie shouts.

"I could've thought of that one." Nick said before he began realizing something. "Hey, wait a minute! I was right, wasn't I?!"

"Later!"

"Ah, he is too big for you, isn't he?"

"Not now, Nick!"

"I want to hear you say it!"

"Can we talk about this after we don't get eaten alive?!"

"Say it!"

"Nick!"

"Don't make me trip you!"

"No!

"Say it!"

"Not now!"

"Say it!

"Okay, okay! You were right, I was wrong!" Jessie admits it. "I was wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong! Happy now?"

Nick smiles triumphantly. "I knew it all along."

His moment of victory was halted by another loud roar coming from the bull worm, they react by screaming and running faster. They run up and down high hills as the worm plows right through. They even ran past Tinker Bell, who's tending to a garden with her wings bandaged up. Once the worm passes by, he takes another bite out of her.

"Not again!" Tinker Bell groaned.

The two continue running from the worm. "Uh, Jessie?"

"Yeah?"

"What do we do now?" Nick asked for a plan.

Jessie looks behind and sees the worm close behind. She then notices that their path is lined by trees.

"I've got it! Nick, do you still have that paper clip and string?" Jessie asks.

"Oh, I've got a feeling what you're going with this!" Nick said as he makes a necklace out of the two items.

"Look! I made a necklace! "S" for Sly Fox, or "S" for Space Ranger! Pretty cool, huh?" Nick asked.

"No silly! How about "S" for save our skins?" She takes the string and paper clip and turns it into a grappling hook. She lassoes a tree branch, grabs Nick by the midsection and swings them up on top of the worm's back. "Yee-haw! Now that was a close call! We'll be nice and safe up here."

But she was wrong on that count. The worm suddenly plows off a cliff like a runaway train. Seeing this, the both of them scream as they ran up the back of the worm and jump off onto the plateau.

"We did it!" Jessie cheered.

"Yay! He'll never get out of there!"

"We saved the town!"

"Yeah! Let's go and tell everyone the good news!" Nick said as he and Jessie walk back to town.

What they did not know is that everyone else went along with Ralph's plan to push the town somewhere else, in case Jessie and Nick don't come back alive. In a twist of irony, all the inhabitants of the Toy Box are pushing the town to the bottom of the canyon. "Push!" Ralph calls as they push the town. "Push!" They push the town one final time and the people cheer. But their celebration was cut short when the worm crashes onto the town, smashing it into pieces.

"Ouuuuuch…" The worm groans.

* * *

Cast List

Nick Wilde - SpongeBob SquarePants

Jessie - Sandy Cheeks

Alaskan Bull Worm

Wreck-It Ralph - Patrick Star

Han Solo - Mr. Krabs

Luke Skywalker - Squidward Tentacles

Poe Dameron - Fred

Elastigirl - Nancy

Tinker Bell - Fish with eaten butt

Rex - Lou

Fear - Nat Peterson

Princess Anna - Mable

Fix-It Felix - Knight Fish

Thor - Sailor Fish

* * *

 **I picked this specific episode because I like the twist of irony at the end. That and it reminded me of the show's creator, who passed away just recently. And this chapter is to honor his life. Rest in peace, Stephen Hillenburg. You will be greatly missed. Archer out.'**

 _ **Stephen Hillenburg  
Former marine biologist and creator of SpongeBob SquarePants  
(1961-2018)**_


	5. Episode 5

**Welcome back, Infiniteers! In this episode, Olaf is given a chance to inherit a fortune from Jack Skellington. But in order to claim the inheritance, he has to spend a night in a haunted mansion with four other crazy relatives. Enjoy!**

* * *

Disney Infinity: Toy Box Adventures

Episode 5: A Night of Fright is No Delight

We see an old mansion sitting along on an island. Lightning strikes all over as it is stormy tonight. A motorboat is seen driving towards the mansion. Its passengers are Peter Quill aka Star-Lord, Queen Elsa, Elastigirl, Fear and the walking snowman Olaf.

"Wow. They sure picked a creepy enough place to read a will." Elsa stated.

"And a creepy enough night too!" Elastigirl agreed.

"Yeah. You would have to inherit a fortune, Olaf." Fear said.

"Sorry." Olaf apologized.

"Well, it was quite a story. It even made the papers!" Star-Lord said.

"Yeah, listen to this! "Live Snowman Named in Inheritance."" Elastigirl said as she read the newspaper article aloud. "Eccentric millionaire Jack Skellington, known collectively as the Pumpkin King, leaves one million dollars to five trusted friends, among them a living snowman named Olaf."

"Olaf rescued old Skellington from a chasm years before, and was remembered in his will!" Star-Lord read another part of the article. Olaf smiles confidently upon hearing his good deed years before.

"Well, I wish I'd remembered not to come along! No telling what's waiting for us tonight!" Fear said feeling quite scared of the ambience.

Once they're in front of the mansion, they await someone to answer. A shadow looks from the top floor window and leaves. The front door opens and we see Syndrome, sharply dressed in a tailored suit.

"Oh, I see you made it." Syndrome confirmed. "Bring the snowman and come in. The others are waiting inside."

"Yes sir." Star-Lord said as he and the others enter the house.

Syndrome, the group and four others are gathered in the main room. A portrait of Skellington hangs above the fireplace. Syndrome places an audio cassette player on the table. "Attention, everyone. As you all know, I am Buddy Pine, collectively known as Syndrome and acting attorney of the late Jack Skellington. As much as he'd love to join us, my partner, Loki, couldn't make it tonight."

"Syndrome and Loki. They sure picked the right lawyers for this job!" Fear panicked a bit. Elastigirl shushes him.

"Jack Skellington was a bit odd and his only instructions prior to his passing were to play this cassette tape for you." Syndrome explained as he placed a blue cassette tape in the player. He presses the "Play" button and we hear Jack Skellington's voice from the tape.

" _Greetings to all of you! Officer Nick Wilde, Rocket Raccoon, sweet and fair Maleficent, Captain Jack Sparrow and my good old friend, Olaf_." The Pumpkin King's voice is heard. " _Now that everyone's here, let's get to know how inheriting my fortune works. All five of you will receive an equal share of $1 million providing that you spend tonight here in my old mansion._ "

"That shouldn't be too hard." Elastigirl said with a bit of relief.

" _I know all of you are thinking the same thing. Not so hard, right? Wrong! This house is haunted!"_ Jack's voice states.

"H-Haunted?" Olaf shivered.

" _That's right. Haunted. And those of you that don't stay here, his or her fortune will go to those that remain. Now goodnight and pleasant dreams, everyone."_ The recording stops with a creepy laugh.

"Well, that is all for tonight. I shall return to the island in the morning to see which of you remain, if any." Syndrome states as he starts laughing.

"10:00? Then I suggest we all turn in." Captain Sparrow recommended.

"Yeah, but into what?" Fear asked.

"Yeah, what?" Olaf asked.

Later, the guys are in their bedroom. Despite his lack of teeth, Olaf appears to be scared, but Star-Lord doesn't appear to be. In fact, he's confident that Olaf will power through it. "Relax, Olaf. We'll spend the night with you. Now let's hit the sack."

"First, I'm gonna hit the old lunch sack with a Super Stack sandwich." Fear said as he pulls out a mildly oversized sandwich. Olaf hums his tune as he heads towards the bathroom. "And it looks like Olaf is gonna hit the bathtub." Olaf enters the bathroom for his bath as Fear begins seasoning his snack. "Let's see, a touch of salt and a bit of pepper." He adds salt and pepper to the sandwich and sees a box of fish food. "Hmm… I wonder how this fish food will taste." He picks up the box of fish food next to the bowl, but the pet goldfish Nemo glares at Fear bearing his teeth. Fear yelps in shock. "Sorry, little guy." He puts the fish food back, Nemo smiling proudly.

"Hey, Olaf! Hurry it up, will you? And try not to melt in there!" Star-Lord calls out to Olaf.

As he enjoys his bath time, a shadowy figure peeks through the tiles and a secret door opens behind Olaf. Before the snowman has the time to react, the tub tips over and sends him down a shaft that leads to the basement. He crashes onto a pile of broken wood. He looks around and hears ghastly laughter. He looks behind him and sees a green ghost with red eyes and broken shackles strapped to its right wrist.

"W-W-What are you?!" Olaf asked the spirit. It continued laughing and approached the snowman. Olaf screams and escapes the basement, making his way back into his room where Star-Lord and Fear see him exhausted.

"Olaf! I thought you were taking a bath." Quill said.

"The tub tipped and I slid in the basement!" Olaf explained and made a sliding down sound.

"You mean the tub tipped over and you slid into the basement?" Fear asked.

"Yeah, yeah! And I saw a spooky shadow!" Olaf continued as he gestured his arms to mimic the ghost's movements.

"And you saw a shadowy chain-rattling phantom?" Fear deduced.

"Yeah, yeah! I did!" Olaf nods.

"You've got to be kidding! Come on, let's check out that tub." Star-Lord said as the boys went into the bathroom and saw the tub, but it was empty. "Well, Olaf, the bathtub looks okay." The camera cuts to the supports of the tub.

"And it's bolted down." Fear confirmed.

"You sure got some imagination!" Star-Lord said believing Olaf made this up.

"Yeah, and quit with those scary tales, will you?" Fear asked. "Come on, let's get some sleep." Olaf was bewildered that they didn't believe him. He then pulled the stopper and let out the last of the water before putting it back.

"Whew! Oh boy!" Olaf sighs with a mix of relief and fear.

* * *

The old grandfather clock chimes at midnight. The lower door to the clock opens and the same shadow that scared Olaf emerges from it. It proceeds up the stairs cackling and enters Nick's room. The phantom laughs, waking Nick up. He sees the phantom and in shock and fear, he screams for help.

"What in the great beyond was that?!" Fear asked.

"No idea, but it sounded like it came from Officer Wilde's room!" Helen noted. Everyone who heard the scream went into Nick's room and saw that his bed is empty.

"Poor Wilde. All that's left of him is his nightcap." Rocket said as he held the lime green nightcap.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Quite a shame." Sparrow said.

"Hey, check out this writing on this dusty mirror!" Star-Lord told them as Helen approached the mirror and read the writing.

"It reads "The first is gone, the rest will go unless you leave the island and row! Row! Row!" And it's signed by the Phantom Shadow."

"Phantom Shadow?! Then you were right, Olaf!" Fear told the snowman.

"Told you!" Olaf said.

"I think it is best that we return to our rooms and lock our doors, savvy?" Jack Sparrow suggested.

In Olaf's room, Star-Lord and the girls have set up a plan to catch the Phantom Shadow. And it starts with a dummy of Olaf. "Fantastic! This dummy looks just like Olaf." Elastigirl confirmed.

"Do you think this plan will work, Quill?" Elsa asks.

"Sure it will. I left the door unlocked, so when the Phantom Shadow comes in to grab the Olaf dummy, we'll all grab him!" Quill explains the plan.

"All but Fear and Olaf. They decided to play it safe and watch the show from outside on the drainpipe." Helen noted noticing the two hanging onto said drainpipe.

"I can't think of a safer place. Can you, Olaf?" Fear asked.

"Not a one." Olaf replies with a shake of his head. But they were anything but safe when a phantasmal hand pushes the drainpipe loose. Fear and Olaf scream as the pipe topples back and forth.

"Hang on, guys! I'll save you!" Elastigirl shouts as she stretches out to grab them, but she is suddenly pulled out onto the drainpipe as well. Quill and Elsa watch as the drainpipe breaks and they swing into an underground cave.

"I told you I'd save you!" Elastigirl grinned.

"Great! But next time, please don't do me any favors, okay?" Fear asked.

"Yeah, what he said." Olaf agreed.

The three traverse through the cave looking for a way to get back into the mansion, though it is getting darker in the cave. "Where are we anyhow?" Fear asks.

"Looks to be some sort of secret underground passage underneath the mansion." Helen noted. Olaf whistles a tune until he notices footprints.

"Hey guys! You won't believe what I found!" Olaf spoke.

"What is it?" Helen asked.

"Footprints. The Phantom Shadow must've been this way." Fear deduced.

"That's funny. What kind of Phantom Shadow would leave footprints?" Helen asked.

"Maybe he has dirty feet or something." Fear clued.

"Well, we're going to follow those dirty feet and find that phantom!" Helen said. "And don't think you're backing out of this! You're leading the way."

"Are you seriously letting that Phantom Shadow try and grab me?" Fear asked.

"A chance worth taking, Fear. Now be brave and lead the way."

"Yeah, I got to be brave." Fear said as he started walking forward. "I got to be brave. I got to be brave. I got to…" He suddenly stops and realizes something. "I got to be some kind of nut!" He takes off running in the opposite direction of the tracks, only to be stopped by Elastigirl. "Gangway!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Helen said. "You have to be brave! And I don't care if you're chicken!" Fear cried and started making chicken noises. Fear eventually gave up and they began to follow the tracks deeper into the cave. They stop inside some kind of secret chamber full of Halloween Town memorabilia. "The footprints go in there."

"Whoa! What is all this crazy stuff?" Fear asked.

"Halloween Town relics. Skellington used to collect them." Helen confirmed.

"Let's go check it out." Fear said as they examined the relics. They checked out a wagon full of outfits that resembled the Pumpkin King's signature garb. "Wow, for someone who's known as the Pumpkin King, he sure loved black. This wagon's full of them!" Suddenly, one of the outfits came to life and it scared Olaf.

"Yikes! Haunted outfits!" Fear shouts as he and Olaf jump into Helen's arms. Despite the great weight, she is strong enough to carry them both and run screaming. The live outfit chases them down until it eventually cornered them into an elevator.

"Of all the times to be cornered in an elevator!" Fear said. Olaf noticed something strange and decided to fight it off.

"Hey, you overrated ghostly garb! You may be scary, but you never seen an angry snowman before! You want a piece of me?!" Olaf challenged the ghostly outfit. But it turned out that Tinker Bell was the one controlling the outfit. Hearing Olaf's challenge, she escapes the suit and flies away in fear.

"Wow! You did it, Olaf!" Fear congratulated the snowman.

"Yeah!" Olaf chuckles.

"Let's find out where this creepy old elevator goes to." Helen said as she pulls the lever.

"Hopefully, out of this place." Fear guessed. The elevator stops in one of the bedrooms. Fear identifies it.

"Well, I'll be. It goes to Captain Sparrow's room. Come on." Fear said as they exit the elevator and approach the bed. All they find is Sparrow's nightcap.

"But where is Captain Sparrow?" Elastigirl asked.

"Gone." Fear gulped. "Just like Officer Wilde." Olaf gulped.

They meet up with the others and come to a conclusion that it wasn't just Jack Sparrow and Nick Wilde that vanished, but Maleficent and Rocket as well, proven by the nightcaps from each of the heirs they're holding. "They're all gone!" Helen confirmed.

"Officer Wilde, Captain Sparrow…" Fear noted the heirs that went missing.

"Rocket Raccoon…" Quill states.

"Even sweet and fair Maleficent." Elsa finished.

"All but one." Fear notes, confirming that with the others gone, Olaf is the sole heir.

"Me?" Olaf gulped.

"Yes. You, Olaf." Star-Lord confirmed.

"Oh boy." Olaf said in a state of disbelief.

"Wow, what a night for a fright." Elsa said.

"You said it, Elsa. Four missing heirs, a haunted house, and a Phantom Shadow." Star-Lord pointed out their predicament.

"And all we're missing is a scary organ." Fear said. Almost on cue, eerie organ music is heard echoing in the halls.

"It's not missing anymore!" Helen said.

"Come on. Let's find out where it's coming from." Peter said, unaware that the Phantom Shadow is close behind, watching their every move.

They find the organ in the dance hall. "Well, here's the organ." Helen confirmed.

"Yeah, but where's the kook that was playing it?" Fear asked.

"Gone, but he left his book of sheet music behind." Elsa said as she looked at the sheet music book.

"Let me see that." Star-Lord requested. The queen of Arendelle hands him the book. "There's some writing on the front cover."

"Feed the organ and watch the floor." Helen read the writing aloud.

"If there's anyone going to be fed around here, it's going to be me." Fear said.

"Me too." Olaf speaks.

"You can't feed an organ." Elastigirl noted.

"No, but you can play one." Star-Lord stated.

"Allow me. I haven't had much practice, but I'll do what I can." Olaf said as he got onto the organ and started playing, badly.

"Let's watch the floor and see what happens." Star-Lord said.

"I think we better watch the walls." Fear said.

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"They're closing in on us!" Fear yelped. They see the walls closing in and about to flatten them. Star-Lord attempts to open the door, but to no avail.

"The door's locked!" Quill shouts.

"Quick, Olaf! Do something!" Elastigirl shouts.

"Uh, right!" Olaf said as he hid in the bench. Fear opened the bench.

"No! She means keep playing the organ! It might stop those wild walls!" Fear told him. Olaf began to play several notes. Fear tries to stop them as well. After a few more random notes, the walls stop.

"It worked! The walls stopped!" Peter said.

"Let's get out of here! I don't like playing musical riddles!" Elsa suggested, but what she said helped Helen realize what the words meant.

"That's it! Elsa, this is a musical riddle!" Helen realized as she approached the sheet book. "Feed isn't a full word. It's musical notes in a certain order. F-E-E-D!" Helen plays the notes in that order and a secret stairway is revealed under the floor.

"Look! Secret stairs under the floor!" Elsa said.

"Come on! Let's see where they go." Star-Lord said as they went down the secret stairs. They lead to a hall full of cobwebs.

"A creepy, cobweb-filled catacomb." Helen noted.

"And that's not all. Look!" Star-Lord said pointing to five coffins, one different from the rest.

"Coffins! Five of them!" Elsa confirmed.

"And the empty one's snowman-shaped." Fear adds.

Olaf gulps. "Snowman-shaped?" He backs away and hides behind Elsa. The other four coffins open, revealing the four missing heirs in some type of sleep.

"Yikes! They're opening!" Fear yelped.

"It's them! The other heirs!" Star-Lord confirmed.

They hear cackling behind them and they see the Phantom Shadow. "It's the Phantom Shadow!" Helen shouts.

"Only he's not a shadow, he's a green ghost!" Star-Lord said as another Phantom Shadow appears beside the first.

"And now, there're two of them!" Fear said. Olaf yelps with fear and faints.

"He fainted!" Helen said in shock. The Phantom Shadows continue cackling.

"Grab Olaf!" Star-Lord commanded as he and Fear pick up Olaf's motionless body and run.

"Let's get out of here!" Fear suggests. They head through a doorway, but it was too low for all of them and Olaf was knocked off, still motionless.

"Olaf! Wake up, wake up!" Fear screamed for Olaf to respond as he poured a washtub of cold water on him. He spat some out, but still remained motionless. "Come on, Olaf!" Cornered, he tries one more idea. "Would you wake up for a snowy snack?" He pulls out a miniature snowman-shaped snack and holds it over Olaf's head. The snowman sniffs the snack before his head bobs up and he eats the snack. The ghosts begin approaching again and Fear picks up Olaf by the legs and runs away with him in tow. The Phantoms pursue.

"Fear, stop!" Olaf shouts, having fully recovered.

"Took you long enough to wake up!" Fear said. The Phantom Shadow cackles again and begins chasing Fear and Olaf.

"Yikes!" Fear shouts. Olaf screams as they pick up the pace. One of the Phantom Shadows continues down the hall while the others stops at the crossway and looks around for Fear and Olaf. An upward camera pan reveals that they're hiding in the light fixture. How they got up there is unknown.

Fear and Olaf chuckle when they see the ghost searching below. "We sure fooled that goofy ghost this time. There's no way he'll find us up here." Fear noted as they continue chuckling, unaware that one of the ceiling panels open up and a green hand uses a pair of wire cutters to cut the fixture chain, causing it to fall and crash into the floor. It sent them into a wine cellar. "Everywhere we look, Olaf, giggling green ghosts!" And to make their troubles worse, one of the Phantoms find them in the cellar and cackles as it approaches them.

"Fear! Hey, Fear! Look! Look!" Olaf tugged the purple Emotion's shirt to get his attention. He turns his head and sees wine racks.

"Hey. Wine racks!" Fear confirmed as the goes over and grabs two wires connected to some corks. Olaf does the same at another rack. "Don't fire until you see the green of his eyes."

"Right!" Olaf nods. The Phantom Shadow looms closer.

"Fire!" Fear shouts as he and Olaf pull the wires, causing the corks to pop from the bottles and bombard the Phantom Shadow. Fear and Olaf cheer as the ghost backs up, overwhelmed by the corks. "Let's go, Olaf!"

Fear and Olaf flee from the cellar once the shower of corks recede.

* * *

On the floors above, Star-Lord and the girls are running from one of the Phantom Shadows until a nearby telephone rings. While Quill and Elsa run past it, Helen stops and answers it.

"Hello?" Helen speaks into the phone. The Phantom catches up to the elastic Super. "It's for you." She hands the ghost the phone and runs off. The phantom grumbles into the transmitter for a good few seconds. Realizing what she did, the ghost hangs up and resumes the chase.

Back with Fear and Olaf, they're riding a tandem bicycle found through unknown means through the halls of the mansion. "Faster! They're gaining on us!" But their efforts proved fruitless when Olaf turns his head and sees the two Phantoms riding with them. Fear notices and screams as they jump off and start running. "Hurry, Olaf! In here!" They run into another room and the door closes on them. The Phantom Shadows reach the door and attempt to open it. Once it does, it reveals Fear and Olaf dressed as Old West citizens. Fear turns on the old music player and a jingle starts playing. "Grab your partner!" They start dancing with the ghosts. The dance session moves into the organ room as Fear plays the organ keys that open the stairway door. They lead the ghosts over the trap door and they fall in. Fear and Olaf share a laugh for what they did.

They meet back with the others somewhere in the mansion. "Well, we finally ditched those creepy ghosts." Elsa noted.

"Yeah, but they'll be back." Fear said before Helen notices a green substance on Fear's hands.

"Hey, how'd you get that green stuff on your hands?" Elastigirl asked.

"Dancing with those green ghosts. How else?" Fear told her. With a snap of his fingers, Star-Lord had an idea, an idea to catch the ghosts.

"That's it! C'mon, everyone! To the laundry room!" Star-Lord said.

"Wait, the laundry room?" Olaf asked.

In the mansion's laundry room, they look at some kind of contraption designed to capture the Phantom Shadows.

"I've seen some goofy contraptions in my day, but this one here is the goofiest." Fear commented.

"Not goofy, Fear. Simple." Star-Lord said as he began to explain the concept of the trap. "We use this fan, some soap suds on the floor, a spring-loaded ironing board, and a washing machine."

"And once those ghosts come through the door, we're going to take _them_ to the cleaners!" Helen said.

"Now, time for a test run. Ready, Olaf?" Star-Lord asked the snowman.

"And willing!" Olaf said.

"Fan on!" Elsa said as she turns on the fan at full power. Olaf slides on the suds onto the ironing board, which catapults him into the washing machine.

"Look! It works!" Star-Lord said everyone cheers at their success on the test run. And Olaf is enjoying his time in the wash. Once Olaf is done, he's in position at the fan, standing on a tall enough stool. Star-Lord is at the doorway.

"Okay, Elsa, Helen and I will lure the ghosts into the doorway. When I yell "Now!", you switch on the fan, Olaf." Star-Lord tells him.

"Right." Olaf nods.

"I'm all set too." Fear said sitting on top of the washing machine, ready to close the door. They hear wicked laughter. They take off towards the trap.

"Here they come now!" Elsa shouts. But Olaf hears her.

"Now?" Olaf said as he turned it on in reverse.

"Oh no! Olaf turned it on too early!" Helen yelled in disbelief.

"And in reverse, yet!" Fear added as he, the ironing board and washing machine is sucked in by the fan. Fear crashes into Olaf and the fan, the ironing board and washing machine create a makeshift plane. Olaf screams in terror. "A flying washing machine!"

"Duck!" Elsa yells as the other three duck their head to dodge the flying machine.

"They've run out the door!" Elastigirl yells.

"Look out!" Fear yells as the machine flies towards the Phantom Shadows. Noticing this, the ghosts run away from the flying washing machine. They run through a door as it closes behind them. "They took the elevator down to the tunnel."

Olaf yells as the machine flies out the mansion window. "I can't steer this crazy machine! We'll take the shortcut!" Fear said as the machine flies to the underground tunnel. The ghosts run out of the elevator but see the flying washing machine, so they turn back around and run back into the elevator with the machine afterwards. The elevator takes the chase back into the mansion. The ghosts slide down the guardrail and the machine makes a U-turn in another room, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. The ghosts slide into the washing machine and Fear shuts the door as the machine starts. "Got them! Looks like these ghosts are all washed up! Ha-ha!"

Once the chase is over and Sherriff Woody arrived, he sees the gang and the ghosts hung up to dry. Helen takes off their masks to reveal that the Phantom Shadows are really Syndrome and Loki.

"Well, they're they are, Sherriff Woody. Syndrome and his business partner Loki." Star-Lord informed the Sherriff.

"They were trying to scare all of the heirs off the island." Helen explains their intentions.

"And with no heirs around to spend the night in this house, they would keep Mr. Skellington's fortune for themselves." Fear added.

"First, Syndrome pretended to be the Phantom and made it seem like the house was haunted." Elsa told Woody.

"The others were scared away fast, then they put dummies that look just like them in the coffins." Star-Lord states. Syndrome scowls in anger.

"But that plan backfired." Fear added. Olaf nods in agreement.

"So did painting themselves like green ghosts." Helen finished.

"Well, where they're going, Syndrome and Loki could use a good lawyer." Woody said as everyone met in the living room where Woody took out a bronze chest.

"Well, here it is. It all belongs to you now, Olaf. $1 million dollars, as the Pumpkin King promised." Olaf opens the chest, revealing $500 bills in an appearance no one expected. Olaf gasps.

"Oh no! Can you believe it? It's all in Halloween Town money!" Star-Lord confirmed.

"How do you like that? We spend an entire night full of fright, just for some worthless money in a haunted house that wasn't even haunted." Helen complained. Elsa then noticed something.

"Oh no? Then what's that?!" Elsa asked as they saw a snow cone that looks to be floating.

"Yikes! A floating haunted snow cone!" Fear gasps.

"Snow cone, you say?" Olaf asks as he grabs the snow cone and starts eating it.

"I guess haunted snow cones are one thing Olaf's not scared of." Helen grins as they share a laugh, despite the scares they went through tonight.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy the episode? If so, then reviews are appreciated Happy belated New Year!**


	6. Episode 6

**Welcome back, Infiniteers! In this episode, Vanellope and Dash play an epic card game, where Dash becomes overly competitive. Enjoy!**

* * *

Disney Infinity: Toy Box Adventures

Episode 6: Card Wars

Inside Vanellope's treehouse in the Hub, the President of Sugar Rush is eating two sandwiches and drinking juice from a cup. She then falls asleep. How did she get a treehouse, you ask? After moving to Slaughter Race, she needed a new place to stay in case she needed a break from racing. King Louie was kind enough to have a treehouse built for her. Dash, visiting for the weekend, enters with an exaggerated sigh. In his hands is a blue box. His sighing woke Vanellope.

"Hey, Dash. What's wrong? You look dumpy. How come?" Vanellope asks. "Is it because of that box?" Dash responds by walking away towards the window. Vanellope glitches to him. "Is something sad in there?"

"No. It's nothing." Dash responds nonchalantly.

"There're _tons_ of boxes with nothing inside, but also, you can _put_ something inside the box, and then it won't be empty. Does that make you feel better?"

"Ha-ha. You're a real charmer, Vanellope." Dash chuckles. "No… It's… well… Judy doesn't want to play the game Card Wars with me. She says "I don't play card games."

"What kind of game is Card Wars?"

"It's a fantasy card game that's super complicated and awesome, but—well… No, it's kind of stupid. Never mind."

"How come you never talked about it before? It sounds cool!"

"Really? Well… I thought you'd say it was for nerds who do not know how life is outside of the nerd universe."

"It is. But I still totally want to play it. So no more moping, okay?"

Dash smiles. "Thanks, Vanellope."

* * *

They go over to a table and clear it for their game. Dash brings the board and some cups and Vanellope brings snacks and a 2-liter bottle of soda. As they set up, Dash's sister Violet walks by.

"Oh, hey, Violet. You want in on this?" Dash offered.

"I'd like that, but I don't play such games… with Dash." Violet turned down the offer coldly.

"What does she mean by that?" Vanellope asks as Violet turns invisible.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Let's play the game." Vanellope eats a couple of chips and Dash sets up the board.

"So what kind of stakes are we playing for?"

"Hmm… How about… the loser is a dweeb and the winner is a cool guy?"

"I like those stakes."

Dash pours soda into the cups in front of him. He then starts adding extra ingredients to the tan cup. "Coffee grounds, bug butter, grape jelly, kimchi, and… this stuff." He adds the named ingredients, along with a pink fluid that reads "HAM CHUNK JUICE".

"Hey! You're ruining that pop with weird taste!" Vanellope notices.

With a black marker, Dash writes DWEEB on the tan cup and COOL GUY on the white one. "We drink when the game is over."

"Oh, gross." She slightly gagged.

"Now let me explain the rules of this game."

2 HOURS LATER…

"That about wraps up the basics! So once our kingdom is set up…" Dash floops his land cards. "…the game will start. FOR THE GLORY!" He sees Vanellope wake up with a yawn. "Hey, were you asleep?! I'll have to explain it all over again!"

"Doesn't matter. Let's just play."

"But if you don't know the rules, then you're going to lose in the first few rounds - like Disgust always does! And _then_ you'll hate the game, and then you'll hate _me_ , and then… and then…"

Vanellope scoffs. "You think you're going to win? I'm about to crush you! Party-dance-style, dweeb!"

"Haha! That's what I want to hear! Game on!"

"So… how do I get my land on the map again?"

"Oh… you, uh, floop your land cards."

"Like this?" She floops the cards and her land and buildings appear.

"Just like that," Dash responds.

Vanellope holds up her cards. "Uh…"

"You may want to keep those guys hidden. You wouldn't want me to get an early advantage, would you?"

"Oh!" Vanellope exclaims as she holds her cards closer to her face. "Hmmm…"

"Okay, I'll start us off. I floop the Tower of the All-Seer!"

A tower appears and the light it shoots out reveals the cards in Vanellope's hand.

Vanellope gasps. "Hey!"

"Pfft, your cards look pretty weak. Hmm. I'll take the BrainStorm, though."

Dash claims the card. "Huh?"

"Okay, now it's the battle phase. I'm attacking your schoolhouse with my Husker Knights." He activates the Husker Knights. "And I'll follow that by casting Brain Storm!" A brain-shaped rain cloud appears. "So Nellie, how will you defend?" The cloud and knights start advancing.

"Uh, are my Space Dog and Ancient Wizard strong enough to defeat your Husker Knights?" Vanellope asks.

Dash laughs. "Of course not. Their power levels are far too low."

"Hmm. Then I floop the Pig."

"What?!" Dash laughs louder.

"What's so funny?"

"Okay… okay, _first_ of all, you don't floop a creature to make it fight. You _activate_ a creature." Dash reminds her.

Vanellope looks at the Pig card. "Hmm. No. Says here I can _floop_ the pig. See?"

Vanellope floops the Pig onto the battlefield. It runs past the knights and storm and starts eating Dash's cornfields. He gasps in shock. "No… He's eating all my cornfields! My Husker Knights draw their energy from corn!" The knights collapse in a heap.

"And, since I'm not officially attacking, your BrainStorm only does damage… to your _own_ kingdom's troops."

The Brain Storm strikes the pile of knights. Dash lets out a big gasp. "You just wiped out my entire attack!"

"Well, what do you expect if all your power units get their strength from _corn_?" Vanellope smirked. "Pigs _eat_ corn, dude. No offense, but cornfields stink."

"CORNFIELDS ARE AWESOME! What makes you think you know so much about Card Wars?!" Dash snapped.

"It's just simple logic!" Vanellope responded.

Dash sighs. "…Your turn."

"Hmm…"

"You're supposed to discard a card and pick up a new one from the deck first."

"Oh. Right."

"Look at you. You're a babe in the woods. Your beginner's luck ends this round!"

"Hmm. How's this for beginner's luck?" Vanellope discards a card and picks up another. She activates it and another card. A tower and cave appear on the battlefield.

"Merlin's Tower?! _And_ the Lion's Den?!"

"Now to begin my battle phase. I activate my Ancient Wizard… to begin studying." The Ancient Wizard enters the schoolhouse to study. "And I'll also move my Pig to the Lion's Den for his nap."

"So… that's _it_? You're not attacking or anything?" Dash questions.

"I'm saving my attack for another turn."

"HA! Then the seas have aligned and the five winds waft the scent of victory to my palace doors!" Dash exclaims. "I cast Nightmare Mist and activate my Legion of Phantoms to scare your Pig to death!" Phantoms appear in the mist and start dancing,

"My Pig's in the Lion's Den, remember? " Vanellope reminds the young Super.

"Um… I cast Teleport—to force your Pig to the empty field so I _can_ attack him!"

"Uh… wouldn't Teleport only work on your _own_ creatures?"

"Oh, you're right. I'm going to slay that Pig, one way or another!"

"How will you do that? You don't have any creatures in your arsenal that can get near him!" Dash growls angrily. "You may as well admit defeat, Dash. I'm the cool guy."

"Hmm." Dash starts thinking and gasps with an idea. "So, you say you're the cool guy, huh? Well, it's about time I turn up the _heat,_ in more ways than one!" Dash chuckles maliciously as he floops the Volcano card. "I floop the Volcano!"

"What?! Won't that move destroy your kingdom _too_?!"

"Hmm… Maybe." Dash replies as the Volcano explodes. "Whoa!"

"Aah!" The Volcano destroys everything with its lava. "Not my Pig!" The Phantoms scream as they are burned alive.

Dash chuckles deviously. "The Pig is dead. Now I reconstitute my cornfields with the power of the Reclaim Landscape spell!" His field is restored and his knights return. "My Husker Knights revive! And I still have my battle phase! Hiding deep in the Useless Swamp… the Wood Guardian, Groot!"

"I AM GROOT!" Groot appears.

"Uh-oh!"

"Uh-oh is right. Cornfields give Groot triple attack." Groot grows larger and stronger.

"Gulp…"

"I _told_ you cornfields are awesome! Your Ancient Wizard and Space Dog won't survive _this_ time!" Dash's Husker Knights and Groot advance into attack range.

"Actually, my Ancient Wizard's been studying the Resurrection ability."

"So what?"

"So, my Ancient Wizard can resurrect a fallen ally." The Ancient Wizard uses his spell to revive the Pig. "Sorry, Dash, but I floop the Pig."

"NOOOOO!" Vanellope's Pig eats Dash's corn. The Husker Knights collapse again. Merlin's Tower starts sending energy waves.

"Check it out! My Tower's doing something!" The Tower's waves hit Groot, making him appear on Vanellope's side as it turns blue.

"I AM GROOT! I AM GROOT! I AM GROOT!"

"YOU GANKED MY GROOT! AAAAGH!" Dash runs from the table and angrily mutters incomprehensible words at his reflection in the window.

"Uh… maybe we should take a break?" Vanellope asks.

Dash growls lowly. "Your turn."

"Huh?!"

Dash threateningly grabs her by her teal hoodie. "YOU PLAY! YOU PLAY!" He lets go.

"Oh, sweet mother of monkey milk!" Vanellope said to herself before remembering Violet's earlier words.

" _I don't play such games… with Dash."_

"Time out! I need to use the little President's room!" She runs away quickly. In the hallway, she quietly calls out to Violet. "Violet! Violet!" A force field randomly appears and Violet turns visible.

"Oh, it's just you, V. For a second, I thought you were a villain." Violet lets her down.

"Vi! Your bro's acting completely bonkers!"

"Oh, no! Please tell me you're not winning a game of Card Wars."

"Yes!" Vanellope admits.

"I was afraid of this! Whenever Dash loses at that game, he gets majorly depressed! The last time I beat him, he stopped talking to me for two weeks!"

"What?! I only played so he _wouldn't_ be bummed!"

"V, listen to me. The only way to make Dash happy is if you take a dive."

"How will I do that? I'm a Card Wars super Amadeus!"

"I'm sure you'll think of something. Now go!" Violet pushes Vanellope back to the table.

"Geez, V, what took you so long?" Dash questioned.

"Heh-heh… I must've had a tummy ache." Vanellope sheepishly lied.

"Right. It's your turn, by the way."

" _Okay, if I'm to lose this game, I'll have to lose with some style."_ Vanellope's thoughts echo in her head and she takes a deep breath. "Get ready, Dash. I'm about to unleash my ultimate attack!"

"Go right ahead. I still have my Wandering Bald Man." Dash challenged and his remaining creature gets stuck in Dash's mud landscape. "Uh-oh."

" _If I'm to let Dash reconstitute his cornfields, I'll need to remove my Pig somehow._ " She analyzes the field and sees the mud landscape. " _I have an idea._ Okay, I'll activate the Pig—to move in and attack your Wandering Bald Man."

"Well, that's stupid. You could've attacked with Groot and ended the game right there."

"As if! You've underestimated me and my Pig all day!"

The Pig goes to the Wandering Bald Man and attacks it.

" _Come on, Pig. Let this work."_

The Wandering Bald Man slaps the Pig, but the Pig defeats him. In slow motion, Dash discards a card.

"No…"

"I…"

The Pig tries to return to his owner's side, but gets stuck in the mud and turns neon yellow.

"OHHH-HO-HO! Oh, yeah! Pigs can't leave mud landscapes once they enter them! Hahaha! The Pig is mine!" Dash cheers. Vanellope smiles to herself, proud that her plan worked. "First, I play Reclaim Landscape, and then I cast Summon Archer Hawkeye!"

Hawkeye appears and destroys Vanellope's buildings with his arrows.

"Whoa."

"Now for the big finish. I cast the Soul Stone." He plays the card as the orange Infinity Stone saps the souls of Vanellope's creatures. The Immortal Maize Walker is orange-red again, the Ancient Wizard is now orange, and the Space Dog is now lime green.

"My guys!" All three of Vanellope's creatures go to Dash's side of the board.

"You have no more creatures left to defend with. That's game, girl! The five winds blow through cornfields once again! For the glory of Dashania!"

"Heh. You got me. I admit defeat."

"You got that right! Get ready to drink up!" He hands her the DWEEB cup. "It looks like you're the dweeb and I'm the cool guy!" He drinks from the COOL GUY cup. Vanellope sniffs the DWEEB cup and retched. "What's wrong? Too gross for you?"

"No, no. I know what has to be done." She takes a sip and smile. "Hey… this is good! I like it!"

"WHAT?!" Dash gasps.

"Care for a taste?" She hands him the DWEEB cup. He takes a sip and immediately spits it out. He gags in disgust.

"AW, THAT'S GROSS!" Dash gagged.

Vanellope laughs. "In your face, dweeb!"

She goes over to Dash and sips the cup again. He sips it again, too. They share a laugh. They continue to sip the DWEEB cup. As they do so, Violet enters and sees them. She crosses her arms and shakes her head at them with a smile.

* * *

-Cast-

Finn – Vanellope von Schweetz

Jake – Dash

BMO – Violet

Ancient Wizard – Merlin

Cool Dog – Cosmo the Space Dog

Pig – Archie the Scare Pig

Archer Dan - Hawkeye

 **I based this one on the Adventure Time episode of the same name. I hope you enjoyed this one. Happy Holidays!**


End file.
